


Calor en la carretera

by ZirtaEvans



Series: Bird Flash Week 2019 Español [2]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash Week 2019, Day 2, El verano es caluroso, M/M, Road Trip, Y si estas en un coche aun mas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZirtaEvans/pseuds/ZirtaEvans
Summary: Si hay algo peor que una tarde calurosa, era tener que pasarla en un coche mientras perseguían a un objetivo.





	Calor en la carretera

Wally y Dick estaban muertos de aburrimiento y calor. Llevaban mas de una hora siguiendo a un sospechoso por la autopista; algo poco apetecible en pleno agosto en un coche alquilado en el ultimo momento que tenia el aire acondicionado y la radio estropeados.

–¿Por que hay tanto trafico?–gruño Wally hundiéndose en el asiento del copiloto.

–Porque hay muchas familias que se van de viaje.–respondió Dick imitándolo, hacia diez minutos que no se movían.–O están volviendo.

–Juro que cuando pillemos a ese tío va a pagar cada gota que estoy sudando.

Un par de minutos después el trafico empezó a moverse aun muy lentamente, continuaron siguiendo al objetivo unos 200 kilómetros mas o menos hasta que se detuvo en una zona de descanso.

–Espero que sea este el lugar donde se tiene que encontrar con su contacto.–Dick no tardo en seguirlo y parar en otro hueco libre a dos coches de distancia.

–Y si no, espero que este lo suficiente para que me de tiempo de ir al baño.–Wally se apresuro en salir e ir al mencionado lugar.

Habían estado intentando mantenerse hidratados con refrescos recalentados. Un asco, pero no tenían otra cosa, Dick entro al restaurante tras el objetivo y mientras ocupaba un lugar en la barra donde tenerlo vigilado y pidió dos colas bien frías para el y el pelirrojo.

Cuando este volvió se tomaron tranquilamente sus bebidas disfrutando del frescor del local y deseando fervientemente que el contacto tardase bastante en aparecer. Pero en menos de diez minutos había aparecido, ambos abrieron los ojos al reconocer a un antiguo presentador de noticias sentándose en la mesa del objetivo y pidiendo algo para comer.

–Vale parece que van a tomarse su tiempo, aprovechemos para comer también.–Wally hizo un gesto a la camarera que no tardo en tomar nota.

Pudieron disfrutar de una cena decente mientras tenían vigilados a los otros dos, apenas hablaron pero mientras Wally aprovechaba ese “descanso” para cotillear las redes en su móvil y seguir pidiendo cosas de la carta; Dick continuaba observándolos, con la arruga de su entrecejo cada vez mas profunda. Aquella era su cara de pensar, la que ponía siempre que estudiaba para un examen.

–Lo sabia.–murmuro el moreno cuando después de comer, el objetivo y su contacto se dirigieron hacia la zona hostal en lugar de volver al aparcamiento.

–¿Guef?–pregunto Wally con la boa llena.

–No es un contacto.–explico Dick.–Es su amante.

–¿Pero ese tío no estaba casado con hijos, nietos y toda la parafernalia?

–Supongo que por eso se ven en un hostal en medio de la nada a cinco horas en coche de la ciudad.

–¿Pero quien recorrería tanta distancia para poder echar...?–Wally ni termino cuando cayo en la cuenta de que para el era igual, aunque la mirada que Dick le dio también ayudo.

Salvo que no le llevaba cinco horas poder ver a su novio.

–Supongo que hemos perdido el día.–el moreno se levanto.–Iré a pedir una habitación para nosotros también, a ser posible lejos de esos dos.


End file.
